Flapping Pretty Cure
Flapping Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is birds. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Hope Robinson/'Cure Hummingbird' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) She's the first to become a Pretty Cure. She was born premature with weak lungs and her parents were told she probably wouldn't survive through the night but her parents hoped and prayed that she would live through the night and their prayers were answered so they called her Hope. Her parents run a bird sanctuary on the edge of town. In civilian form, she has shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Hummingbird, her hair turns lighter green with a pink feather hair clip and her eyes turn dark green. Her theme colors are Green, Pink and white and her element is love. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flying High! A bird the hums in the Harmony! Soaring High, Cure Hummingbird!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Humming Energy!" Jason Briggs/'Cure Blue Jay' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) He's the second to become a Pretty Cure who goes to an all-boys academy next to Hope's. He's determined to help anyone which is why he's training to be a doctor. In civilian form, he has black hair and grey eyes. As Cure Blue Jay, his hair becomes slightly longer turning blue with black highlights and his turns black. His theme color is blue and black and his element is wind. * Henshin intro: "Pretty Cure, Flying High! A bird that flies between the branches of the forest! Soaring High, Cure Blue Jay!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Blue Zephyr!" Alondra Aiza/Cure Cardinal Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish) She's the third to become a Cure. She comes from the country of Cuba since her mother died her father decides to move her to Spirit Tree City to help find a job to help out with his gaggle of kids. In civilian form, she has short Auburn hair and brown eyes, As Cure Cardinal, her hair becomes wavey and grows down to her waist and her eyes turn red. Her theme color is red and her element is fire. Cora Lopez/Cure Kingfisher''' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) She's the fourth to become a Pretty Cure. A masterful dancer of Hip Hop but is forced into becoming a ballerina by her mother but is pretty talented at both and has put an effort to a secret street square for dancers, atheletes and skateboarders named "Free Square!" In civilian form, she has curly dark brown hair with a pair of goggles on her forehead and brown eyes. As Cure Kingfisher, her hair becomes somewhat spiked turning greenish blue and her eyes turn orange. Her colors are green, blue and orange and her element is water. Falco Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He's the mascot of the series. Villains The Aracnids They are the villains of the series. Black Widow She's the leader of the Aracnids. Wanderer He's the first to attack. He is based on Brazilian wandering spider. Wolf He's the second to attack. He is based on Wolf Spider. Jumper She's the third to attack. She's based on Jumping Spiders. Recluse He's the fourth to attack. He's based on the recluse spider. Orbine She's the fifth and last to attack. She's based on the Orb Weiver Spider. Soulweavers The monsters of the day. Items Fly Callers They are the henshin item of the cures. Crystal Feathers They are the collective items of the series. They are the royal gems of the kingdom in the shape of feathers that were attached to the Crystal feather Tiara. Spirit Webs They are what the Aracnids are using for their soulweavers. They are made from people's spirit engergy and hidden desires etc. Locations Spirit Tree City: It's where the story takes place In it are: * Star School of Arts: It's where both Hope and Cora go to school. It's a school deticated to art, dance and cultuare. * Einstein Boy's Academy: It's where Jason goes to school. An all boy's school where it's deticated to learning everything there is to know. It's across the street from Star School of Arts. * ??? Private Academy: It's an academy that Alondra goes to school. * Robinson Sanctuary: It's a bird sanctuary owned by Hope's parents. * Alpine Dinner: It's a popular dinner near the S.S.A Academy and Einstein Academy that many students go to for lunch. * Luna Park: A park that is quite large with a playground, basketball court, skate park, gardens, and attractions for every age. Free Square is also apart of the park. * Fast Mart: A large store with everything from clothes to eletronics. Soaring Mountain It's where Falco is from. Students and Staff of Star School of Arts Alyson James She is Hope's best friend at school who loves to sketch and do chalk art. She high spirited and happy go lucky but has a hidden sadness of her parents always working and her having to take care of her younger siblings alone but never tells anyone she's lonely. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Natalia A young dancer who loves and crazes new dances and can't settle on one though she tries to focus on one. A hyper active and fun loving best friend of Cora who helps run Free Square. Students of Einstien Boy's Academy Henry Johnson A young prodigey and best friend of Jason who tends to be a troublemaker and a handful for both Jason and his older brother, Thomas. He is a wiz with robotics and wants to make helper robots like his father use to make. Thomas Johnson He is Henry's level headed and calm older brother who tends to get easily annoyed with Henry's antics but loves him all the same. He wants to be a EMT. Others/Allies Episodes # The Bird with Humming Wings! Cure Hummingbird is Born!-When Hope finds an injured bird she thinks nothing of it until it starts talking and asking for her to save both their worlds. # The blue bird of the forest! Cure Bluejay is born!-When she is noticed by Jason on her way home the bus covered in cuts and bruises he wonders why and soon gets mixed up in this cure buisness. # The firey bird of courage! Cure Cardinal is born!-TBA # The bird that is grafeful through water! Cure Fisher is Born!-TBA # TBA # TBA-A class field trip to Hope's family bird sanctuary but when Spinner attacks the field trip leaving only Cora and Hope to fight until Jason and Alondra can come and help. # TBA # TBA # Hope's Crush on the new guy! # TBA # TBA Gallery Category:Fan Series